


第一次去Lex Corp实习该注意些什么？

by comices



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man, Bottom!Lex, EM拉郎, Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, M/M, inspired by The Social Network(Movie), top!Peter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comices/pseuds/comices
Summary: Peter因为某些无法解释的原因穿越到了大都会。祸不单行，在这个人生地不熟的世界，他全身上下只有：一套氨纶战衣、一台没信号的推盖手机、一部连旧货店也不想要的SONY手提电脑、二十几块散钱以及半个被压扁的三文治。为了不沦落到流浪街头，Peter决定去应征大都会最有名的集团公司——Lex Corp的实习生……
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Peter Parker/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TSN／EM AU拉郎  
> CP：Peter Parker／Lex Luthor  
> 拉郎CP，小蜘蛛x莱总，攻受有意义。世界观及人物塑造参考电影及动画，但所用形象是加菲小蜘蛛和卷西莱总，请勿脑补或代入其他演员。谢谢，笔芯❤

＊＊＊

Peter Parker 现在觉得 **非常** 沮丧。老实说，他已经对目前的情况无语了。他真的搞不懂这样的事情居然再一次发生在他身上，没错 **再一次** 。

对于Peter来说，这原本是一个普通到回家睡一觉就会忘记的日子。他像往常一样在纽约的摩天大楼之中穿梭，或是去帮助有需要的市民，或是停下来和粉丝打招呼，又或者只是攀上屋顶，迎着夕阳享用路边摊的三文治做晚餐。

然而，正当Peter想感叹「真是平常又美好的一天」时，天空中忽然出现的黑洞仿佛在嘲笑他。

Damn！紧急情况可没给你的好邻居蜘蛛侠留用餐时间。Peter只能将吃剩一半的三文治胡乱塞进背包，戴上面罩火速赶往现场。

是的，没错。这又是一起疯狂科学家搞出来的危机事件。不过说真的，有时候Peter也搞不懂这些科研人员为什么总是要把自己或者城市弄得一团糟。像是变成大蜥蜴，又或是装上品味奇特的义肢称自己做章鱼什么的。

总而言之，黑洞是金并的手下用当初那个差点"凿穿"纽约的粒子撞击机弄出来的。唯一让Peter感到庆幸的是，这次他们对实验地点的选址考虑得更周全，起码不用担心机器启动会震塌纽约。当然，这也不代表Peter认为把纽约夜空撕开一个大洞是个好主意。

打斗不可避免地在大楼楼顶进行，如果只是面对普通的雇佣兵，蜘蛛侠当然能游刃有余。但绿魔的出现让蜘蛛侠今天大概不能按时"下班"了。

「更正一下，这才是对于蜘蛛侠而言平常但 **一点都不美好** 的一天！」当Peter在被绿魔攻击撞进时空黑洞时，内心忍不住吐槽了自己的天真。

所以事情就是这么发生的，好邻居蜘蛛侠在纽约打击犯罪，然后掉进了莫名其妙的时空黑洞，于是就再一次穿越到未知的平行宇宙。

严格来说，用「平行宇宙理论」来解释Peter目前的经历其实并不准确。因为他现在所处的更像是另外一个地球，一个完全陌生的地球。这里没有复仇者，也没有变种人，更没有蜘蛛侠。这完全是一个陌生的世界，甚至连脚下踏着的土地都是陌生的。Peter以他中学地理课A的结业成绩作担保，美国 **绝对没有** 一个叫「大都会」的现代化大都市！

所以情况非常不妙，因为Peter知道他甚至不能像上次那样根据平行宇宙的规律寻找信得过的朋友提供协助。而最糟糕的是现在全身上下只有：一套氨纶战衣、一台没信号的推盖手机、一部连旧货店也不想要的SONY手提电脑、二十几块散钱以及半个被压扁的三文治。

「好吧，至少今晚不用饿肚子。」Peter拿起已经被压得一团糟的三文治塞进嘴里，强迫自己乐观。

＊＊＊

Peter找到一家能免费提供上网服务的24小时咖啡馆，花掉所剩无几的钱打算先凑合过一夜。同时也好上网恶补一下这个世界的信息免得让自己像个外星来客。（理论上说他的确是的）

他点开搜索栏，输入「蜘蛛侠」，搜出来的只有各种吓人的爬虫类。他决定换一个关键词——「英雄」，但随即跳出来的结果让Peter忍不住皱起眉毛。

_「超人不是什么超级英雄，他只是一个穿着可笑戏服的破坏者！」_  
 _「哥谭义警？不受法律管控的罪犯！」_  
 _「伸张正义抑或是滥用力量？市民不需要蒙面的"英雄"」_  
……

Oops，看来这个世界并不喜欢超级英雄，你的好邻居蜘蛛侠可能要暂时下岗了。

＊＊＊

无论蜘蛛侠能否继续当他的超级英雄，Peter Parker毫无疑问地急需找到一份工作。如果目前不是情况特殊的话，星球日报的实习记者是一个不错的选择，毕竟他有"不为人知"的方法能拿到超级英雄的独家照片。而在这个已经存在一个大明星超级英雄的城市里，尚未"出道"的小蜘蛛在无法证明自己来历之前，还是保持低调吧。

那么应聘的最佳备选项就只剩下大都会里最有名的企业Lex Corp了。这家企业简直是Stark Industry或者OSCORP的翻版，从事高科技研发、宏厚的资金政界背景、庞大的财团，以及一个年轻的天才CEO。

Lex Luthor，身价百亿的集团CEO、慈善家、政治家、发明家。毕业于MIT，精通工程学的天才，他和他的Lex Corp是「大都会之战」后城市重建的最大功臣。那场超人与Zod的超级大战使大都会严重受损，市中心包括Wayne大楼在内的多栋大厦倒塌，数千人受伤遇难。Lex Corp慷慨地对政府进行了项目援助，让这座明日之城迅速地重新焕发生机。

"多亏了Lex Corp的贡献和付出，大都会终于能重焕生机！"采访录像中，金发CEO在一栋尚未完工的大楼停机坪上发表演讲，自信得几乎傲慢的向人们宣布。

「哇哦，他看起来不太好相处。」Peter对着采访视频默默评价道。

"我们在这里迫不及待地欢迎你的到来……"画面一转，身穿白西服的CEO微笑着对着镜头发出诚挚的邀请。

不得不承认，当这位CEO想你发出邀请时，真的让人难以拒绝。无论如何，明天Peter打算去Lex Corp试一试。

＊＊＊

"您好，有什么需要帮助的吗？"接待台的小姐友好地叫住正在大堂左顾右盼的Peter。

「Ok，这次我能做得更完美一点，绝对不再随便拿起一个实习证谎称自己叫什么Mr. Guevara。」Peter在做心理建设，并赶在门卫将他列为可以人员扔出大门前主动朝接待台走去。

"嗨，我是来面试的。"Peter挥了下手，尽量露出一个自然的微笑。

"噢！对不起，先生你确定？"接待小姐显得非常惊讶，但职业素养良好的她立刻调整表情，保持微笑向Peter再次确认来意。

"呃……我确认？"这次轮到Peter心虚了，要知道他根本不确认Lex Corp最近是否有面试计划，但这种大财团的人力资源部一般来说都会不间断地对外招聘，以确保人员储备充足。所以Peter才敢这样有持无恐地用真实身份前来应聘。

"了解了，所以你是来面试CEO助理的人。"尽管接待小姐尽力维持住镇定，但Peter还是从她的神情中捕捉到了震惊和不敢置信的情绪。

"呃，是的。我是来面试CEO助理的，我叫Peter Parker。"虽然没预料到能直接面试级别这么高的岗位，但假设面试通过，他将能通过CEO助理的职务之便，利用Lex Corp的高科技设备找到回家的路。Peter知道他必须尽全力拿下这个岗位。

"好的，Peter。请你填好这张申请表，然后去搭乘左边的电梯前往人力资源部面试。"接待小姐将表格递给Peter，并为他指示方向。

"谢谢，祝你拥有美好的一天。"Peter接过表格松了口气，再次对接待小姐微笑。

"你也是。顺便说一句，你真的很勇敢。"接待小姐说。

"谢……呃，抱歉。你说什么？"Peter不明白她的话。

"不，我的意思是： **祝你好运** ，Mr.Parker "接待小姐用一脸钦佩的表情结束了谈话。

＊＊＊

"So……Mr.Parker，你为什么选择应聘CEO助理这个职位？恕我直言，你的工作实习经验与这个岗位毫不相关。"面试官一针见血地问。

"是的，我承认我可能缺乏一些CEO助理方面的经验。但我认为在这个岗位上，我更像「助手」的性质，Mr.Luthor除了是Lex Corp的CEO同时也是一位优秀的科学家，我相信我在生物物理学以及工程学方面的专业知识能帮助他。"Peter镇定地试图说服面试官，同时也暗示他应该为自己安排更合适的科研岗位。

听完Peter的回答，面试官短暂地沉默了一会，在Peter以为他要被刷下来之前开口："你应该知道我们有比你更专业的科研人员吧？但好吧，你说服了我，或许你是对的。我想我应该能给你这个机会，欢迎你加入Lex Corp，Mr.Parker。"面试官叹了口气，放下文件主动朝Peter伸出手。

"哇哦，谢、谢你肯给我这个机会，先生。"突如其来的好消息反而让Peter吓了一跳，他匆忙地站起来，伸手与面试官交握。

"鉴于你职位的特殊性和这个岗位最近的一些「流言」，在你正式入职之前我们还需要和你签订一些协议。"面试官郑重地把他的手包起来，轻轻拍了拍，像是要提前安慰Peter的不安。

"当然，我已经准备好了。"Peter猜测是要签一些针对公司以及CEO的保密协议。

面试官短暂的离开会议室将一叠文件带了回来，分别摊开在桌面上等待Peter阅读后签字。

"只要你同意协议内的条款，我们就今天就可以把入职手续办妥，明天你就能正式投入工作了。需要借用我的笔吗？"他摁开笔尖，将签字笔递给Peter。

"我有一个小小的疑问，这一份《员工人身伤害免责声明》是……？"Peter把唯一一份尚未签名的协议书推了出来，提出疑问。

"首先，我需要为我们Lex Corp澄清一下：我们严格准照劳动法，给受到工伤的员工提供合理、应得的赔偿。这份声明并不是为了逃避企业责任的不平等条约。需要你签署这份声明是因为——对不起，这么说可能有些冒犯。因为这份声明能让公司在你受伤或死亡之后免受「不实流言」所困扰。我可以向你保证，我们关心每一任CEO助理的安全。"面试官神色有一丝被识破的慌张，但依然强装镇定地向Peter保证。

"受伤？死亡？你确定这是一位普通CEO助理会遇到的事？"Peter感到非常困惑，因为这更像是贴身保镖会遇上的情况。

"噢！我明白了。Mr.Parker 你新来大都会？"面试官做了一个「我就知道」的表情，然后肯定地问。

"是的没错，我从纽约那边来的。"而且还不是从 **这个纽约** ！Peter心里默默补充。

"但你一定有听说过之前华盛顿国会发生的爆炸事件，对吧？"面试官问。

Peter那边的华盛顿当然没爆炸案，但好吧，这边华盛顿的爆炸案他昨晚的确有提前"恶补"过新闻。

"是的，我知道。但我不认为这是超人做的。"Peter回答。

"不，这事情与超人无关。只是很不幸我们的前任CEO助理Mercy在那次事故中丧生了，而后来继任的几任助理都得不到Mr.Luthor的认同而离职，随后商界内就开始流传「成为Lex Luthor助理的人都会遭到不幸」的流言，导致现在大都会里没人敢应征这个岗位。"面试官无奈地向Peter坦白，"这真的只是无稽之谈，是敌对公司对我们的中伤。这份声明是为了当悲剧发生时，Lex Corp和Mr.Luthor本人的名誉不受侵害。"他再次强调。

"好吧，我相信你。"反正有危险的时候，蜘蛛感应会提前通知我，而我真的很需要这份工作。Peter一边思考一边在协议上签好名还给面试官。

"那我们日后就是同事了，合作愉快，Mr.Parker。"面试官收拾好文件，站起来向Peter友好地伸手。

"谢谢，叫我Peter就好。"他握住了面试官的手，即将准备开始面对新的挑战。


	2. Chapter 2

＊＊＊  
  
"这是Mr.Luthor本周的行程表，你的工作就是确保他按时完成行程上的每一项工作、保证他准时出现在每一个需要出席的场合，以及最重要的是：不惜一切代价准备好他想要的任何东西，以及满足他的所有要求。Mr.Luthor今天在 **S.T.A.R. Labs** 研究氪星人留下的科技，明天会回来这里。我们已经告知他，CEO助理——也就是你，明天会亲自和他见面并接手工作。如果没有其他疑问，恕我先告辞。祝你好运，先生。"一位员工根本没留时间给Peter提问，迅速甩下所有资料就迫不及待地离开，仿佛是在甩掉某种厄运。  
  
"谢谢，请问我应该几点到这里？Mr.…呃，没事了。"Peter还没来的及请教，交接的人已经走得不见踪影。  
  
虽然刚“消失”的那位员工反常得让Peter有点不安，但还有什么比现在他正在遭遇的情况要差呢？Peter知道有钱人可能多少有些脾气，但他也与像Harry Osborn这种年轻CEO打过交道，他们并不像别人说的那么难缠，最多只是有点挑剔而已……  
  
「还是8点就到吧」助理总得比CEO要来的早对不，Peter翻看了一下日程表，打算早点来。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
事实证明，蜘蛛侠的计划从来都赶不上变化。无论是纽约城还是大都会，总有警察无法解决的突发事件发生。虽然好邻居蜘蛛侠暂时不能露面，但这并不能阻止Peter Parker见义勇为。第二天在前往Lex Corp上班途中，Peter路边的一家杂货店遭遇抢劫，虽然警察及时赶到现场，但匪徒却非常嚣张。不仅挣脱警方控制，还掀翻路边的杂货架并把店主推倒，叫嚣着“你们给我等着，我要让你每晚不得安眠！”  
  
眼看事态就要发展到不可收拾的地步，Peter实在无法做到袖手旁观。Peter在匪徒将要拔枪射击时制住他的手，超强握力让匪徒不得不松开手枪，随即被警察成功铐住。  
  
“你这个多管闲事的小子！我记住你的脸了，祈祷别让我再碰见你！”匪徒用仇恨的双眼盯紧Peter，仿佛想记住他的模样，直到被拉上警车仍在嘶吼。  
  
“谢谢你，年轻人。自从超人离开我们之后，罪犯就越来越猖狂了。警官他们虽然仍很努力维持街区治安，但可惜……不过无论如何，非常感谢你挺身而出，请收下这个。”杂货店的女主人感激地递给Peter一颗橙子和一份早餐。  
  
“您实在太客气了女士，我知道刚才的事是我应该做的。谢谢你的早餐，我每天都会经过这里，有什么需要帮助请随时找我。”Peter把早餐钱塞到女主人手里后匆匆离开。  
  
在随后的路上他又帮助了几位市民，导致最后不得不运用超能力抄小路赶到Lex Corp研究园，临进大门前还将没来得及吃的三文治送给了路边一位双目无神身边竖着「I Tried」瓦楞纸牌标语的流浪汉。  
  
"一切都会好起来的，这个给你。"Peter摸摸流浪汉旁边的小狗，递上食物快步离开。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
万幸的是，当Peter走进CEO办公室时Lex还没有出现，这让他松了口气，毕竟能留点时间作准备，表现良好争取留在Lex Corp，才有机会借用它们的科研实力找到回家的路。  
  
"谢天谢地你终于到了！再不出现我就要怀疑你成为又一个临阵脱逃的CEO助理。不过先不谈这些，我建议你立刻去茶水间泡咖啡，Mr.Luthor 将会在3分钟内抵达。相信我，如果他没能第一时间补充咖啡因，那接下来的一整天，都将是：「灾难」！"秘书小姐风风火火地闯进办公室，将需要批阅的文件在桌面放好，对一脸呆滞的Peter吩咐道。  
  
"现在就去办！"Peter一阵风地离开，奔向茶水间准备CEO一天工作的「续命」饮品。  
  
"别忘了放1／3杯鲜奶和两包糖！"秘书叮嘱道。  
  
Peter花了一点点时间熟悉陌生的咖啡机，相信这是每位新员工都必须经历的环节。他以调配化学试剂的态度完成了Lex的续命咖啡，而且考虑到空腹饮用不太健康，还贴心地在碟子上配了两块曲奇饼干。  
  
当Peter端好咖啡准备送入办公室时，走廊响起的异动让他不由自主转过头。  
  
这时Lex Luthor刚好从转角处出现，他有着一头半长的金色卷发，休闲T恤外搭白西装、滑板鞋的衣服搭配给他带有一丝少年气息，而凌厉的眼光却无时不在提醒轻视他的人们他是一个顶级集团的CEO。  
  
「嗡—————」Peter在见到Lex的瞬间脑内忽然疯狂耳鸣，刺耳的幻听使他听不见任何外界信息，激增的肾上腺素让他心跳加速并开始流汗，他用了极大的自制力才控制住自己不要开启攻击状态。  
  
这短短的一瞬间在Peter眼中无限放慢，Lex Corp的掌权者正在向他走来，Peter甚至能从他的微表情中察觉到Lex目前的心情不太好。  
  
"谢谢你的咖啡，它非常及时。"Lex拿起正在门边呆立的Peter手中的咖啡尝了一口，靠在门边打量他。  
  
"唔，还有小饼干，贴心。"Lex拿起饼干吃了一口。  
  
"早、早上好，Mr.Luthor。我，我是Peter Parker，您的新助理……"Peter花了整整1秒才找回自己的声音，结巴地向Lex自我介绍。  
  
"Hi Peter，你可以直接叫我Lex。进办公室，然后告诉我那班董事会的老头又给我安排了什么无聊的事。"Lex拿走咖啡杯，又喝了一口。  
  
「时好时坏的蜘蛛感应」Peter内心吐槽，他拍了拍脑袋，企图让自己清醒冷静下来，并跟在Lex身后进入了办公室。  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
Lex进办公室以后并没有像他说的那样，坐下来听Peter讲自己一天的行程安排，而是自顾自地开始忙手头的工作。像是一目十行（甚至看都不看）地以最快速度将桌面的文件签名，又或者在批阅的过程中忽然停住，然后迅速拿起身边的笔记本开始写写画画，记住自己转瞬既逝的灵感。  
  
Peter不安地站在一旁，手举了几次也不知道何时插话比较合适。  
  
……  
  
"所以今天并没有安排？董事会是吃错药了还是终于决定放过我了？"自顾自的忙了十多分钟后，Lex忽然开口。  
  
"呃，对不起？"在发现插不上话后Peter尴尬地在办公室里站了许久，完全不按常规办事的Lex让他进退两难。是强行插话引起Lex注意好让自己汇报CEO行程安排，还是悄悄离开另找适合的时机汇报工作？拿不定主意的Peter内心人天交战了很久。  
  
"公司今天需要我完成的行程。"Lex召回神游的Peter，再次解释刚才的话。  
  
"噢，是、是的！Mr.Lu…Lex今天的行程安排是——"Peter回过神，手忙脚乱地翻开记事本，开始汇报工作。  
  
"接下来最近的一项安排是上午10点的股东例会，将会在新落成的Lex总部大楼里进行。随后在下午3点左右，您需要和集团的董事及股东代表一起出席Lex总部大楼的落成典礼，届时会有超过20家媒体在现场进行报道。您将代表公司剪彩并接受记者的现场提问，采访的问题和建议回答的方向公关部已经准备好了，需要念给您还是稍后您自己看？"Peter拿出一份文稿等待回答。  
  
然而等了一会却并没有得到任何回应，Peter从记事本上移开目光，发现Lex正低着头写写画画，根本没在认真听。  
  
"我回答问题不需要提前准备，继续。"Lex没等到后续的日程安排，短暂地抬头看了Peter一眼，示意他继续说。  
  
"晚上6点开始在大都会图书馆将举行一个以Lex Corp名义赞助的慈善酒会，新一任的议员基本都会出席，董事会希望您能继续和政府打好关系。酒会结束后，今天的行程安排就结束了。您这边有什么其他工作需要我安排到日程的吗？"Peter拿好笔，等待Lex的回复。  
  
"每次的股东例会都是一场互相吹捧各自愚蠢决策的闹剧，告诉他们我缺席。今天上午我会在研发中心这边分析 **S.T.A.R. Labs** 的数据，落成典礼和酒会我会出席，酒会结束后我会前往氪星飞船遗骸继续研究。"Lex快速交代完便又再次低头以飞快的速度审阅文件并签字。  
  
Peter把这理解为让他离开的信号，轻巧地后退到门边小声开门退出。  
  
「呼，好邻居蜘蛛侠再一次完美完成任务！」Peter松了口气，暗示自己表现得并没太糟糕。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
Peter本以为可以起码让紧绷的神经放松到下午，结果才刚重新调整好一天的行程，CEO办公室的大门就猛然打开，Lex从屋内一阵风的走了出来。  
  
Peter被忽然的开门声吓得跳了起来，他发现每当Lex Luthor忽然出现，感官就会变得比平常更加敏锐，心率也跳得比平时更快。  
  
"有什么需要帮助的吗，Mr.Luther？"Peter跟了上去，他还是没办法直接叫Lex的名字，但他相信他并不会注意到。  
  
"去实验室。"Lex并没有放慢脚步，交代一句就离开办公室。Peter拿上笔记本追了出去。  
  
……  
  
Peter跟进了实验室，看到Lex正将一些研究数据输入电脑，然后让系统帮助运算并进行模拟试验。透过可视化的数据流，Peter了解到这是关于细胞活化与再生的生物研究。Lex多次在操作系统调整人类的基因序列并融入其他碳基生物的基因，然后通过电脑模拟试验结果，可惜目前都以失败告终。  
  
这项试验其实和Peter父亲与Connors博士曾经的跨物种基因研究非常相似，Peter当年为了解双亲死亡的真相与蜘蛛侠的能力在这方面也有过深入的研究。父亲发明的衰变率演算法公式的确可以有效降低互斥现象，但这只是理论层面的，发生在Connors博士的惨剧证明并非所有物种都能完成基因融合，甚至实验个体上都存在随机性和差异性。史上有且仅有一个蜘蛛侠，而且你不可能随便找一个人让放射性蜘蛛咬他，他就能拥有蜘蛛侠的能力。  
  
「好吧，这么说其实也不够严谨。但那些蜘蛛侠涉及平行宇宙的理论，我们还是要另当别论的！」Peter在思考的同时默默补充此前发生的意外情况。  
  
总而言之，父亲的跨物种基因衰变率演算公式其实还停留在理论层面成立，因为无法得到重复实验验证的理论在生物学当中是不被承认的。不过，Peter也可以肯定公式能一定程度上帮助推进Lex目前的实验进度。  
  
"你为什么在这里？"Peter回过神，发现Lex正在用非常恐怖的眼神质问他。  
  
"是您说让我跟你「去实验室」的？"Peter不知道哪里犯了错，小心翼翼地回答。  
  
"我说「去实验室」的意思是告诉你我会在实验室，需要你等一下来实验室通知我出发，而不是跟着我来实验室然后看着我发呆。真不敢相信公司居然请来一个只会看着我发呆的人来当CEO助理。"Lex夸张地做出一个「扔」的动作表达不满。  
  
"不不不，请原谅我Mr.Luthor。假设当时招聘的的人事主管有提前和您说，我除了在行政事务上可以协助你之外，在科研方面也能尽我所能助你一臂之力。"Peter可以百分百肯定Lex并没有看过自己的简历，所以他必须作出解释否则他将有可能因为「看着CEO发呆」这样的理由丢掉工作。  
  
"很好，既然你已经在这看了这么久，那么和我说说你的想法吧。"Lex双手抱胸，严肃地看着Peter。  
  
"我认为是非常有意义的。"Peter回答，Lex听了挑了挑眉，点头示意他继续。  
  
"利用跨物种基因去创造、去治愈疾病在理论上是完全行得通的。人脑分泌多巴胺的细胞逐渐死亡，使得人患上帕金森综合症。而斑马鱼和人类基因有着87％的高度同源性，它自身可以促使细胞再生，如果人类获得它的 **那种能力** ，那疾病其实就有可能自我自愈。"Peter从学界现有的研究理论出发去阐述。  
  
"但据我所知，现在的研究还停留在理论层面上。有多少外来物种基因会接管身体的多少机能，这只有通过不断的重复实验才能得到验证。而现在研究面临最突出的问题是基因衰变率的情况难以预计。试想一下，一条小鱼里装着人类基因，或是人类的躯体装着比他庞大数倍的犀牛、大象的基因。体内的活性元素太多，肌肉的协调性、细胞的基本完整性都是无法忽略的因素。只有无视衰变率，实现能量无限化，碳基生物的跨物种基因研究才有可能成功。如果能量无限化能实现，人类可能就可以掌握生命的奥秘，甚至可以实现碳基与硅基之间的跨元素生命融合。但从物理角度而言，能量无限化是一个悖论。"Peter摇摇头，虽然很打击但他认为现阶段这项研究仍面临很多无法解决的阻力。  
  
Peter将身体从面向数据屏转回到Lex面前，他发现Lex正在笑， **发自内心的那种笑** ，和早上在办公室门口打招呼时礼貌的微笑完全不同。「哇哦，他笑起来真好看。」Peter内心不由自主地评价。  
  
"你说得很对，我喜欢和聪明的人聊天。是的没错，基因衰变率需要精确的公式去计算。如果我没有这条公式，那我的实验就没有办法成功。从能量无限化的角度入手未尝不是一个对的思路，而且我们恰好在这方面有新的进展。希望你在物理方面的学识也同样优秀，Peter。"Lex伸手搭上Peter的肩膀，把他拉近实验桌。  
  
"谢谢，Mr.Luther。"得到肯定的Peter非常高兴，他回给Lex一个非常阳光的笑容。  
  
「起码工作短期内能得到保证，对吧。」Peter想。  
  
"叫我Lex，你不用太拘谨，以后实验室你随时可以进。有什么新的研究成功也随时和我说，OK？"Lex一脸欣喜的和Peter说。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷西莱总穿白西装说的那段欢迎词，参考了BVS 土耳其航空广告里的那段，请各位务必去B站观赏！地址：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3786131 
> 
> 等了这么久，莱总终于登场了！
> 
> 小蜘蛛看到大老板 反派 的时候 彼得一激灵（Peter tingle） 还是尽职的预警了哦～浑身颤抖、心跳加速，这难到就是一见钟情的感觉？！!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ
> 
> 另外，稍微和大家做个故事的背景说明：故事线在《蝙蝠侠大战超人》之后，《正义联盟》电影剧情的开头，就是超人战死之后的大都会。不过，为了本篇故事的发展，Lex在这里并没有被抓，他用某些方式欺骗过了大家，所以依然"逍遥法外"，后面的剧情会跟着正联的剧情走。
> 
> 当然，作为一篇以拉郎吃糖而生的AU文，也请大家不要太纠结情节BUG（尽量做到少BUG）
> 
> 关于跨基因研究和能量无限化的所有说法，都是我根据电影里进行杜撰的。
> 
> 看《正义联盟》的时候发现，母盒的设定其实也多少能和蜘蛛侠这边Peter爸爸和蜥蜴博士进行的跨基因融合有交叉，所以胡诌了一堆结合了两边的设定。
> 
> 你看钢骨不就实现了碳基生物与硅基的融合对吧？（假装学术脸）
> 
> 谢谢大家的喜爱，欢迎讨论~爱你们！


	3. Chapter 3

＊＊＊  
  
"Boss，非常抱歉打断你们，但你行政部的秘书好像非常着急。"一位研究员打断Peter和Lex的研究进程。  
  
Peter大梦初醒般从数据分析中抽离出来，想起什么似的抬起手表看时间。"Shit！"已经快到要出发时间而身为助理的他却还没有尽职地为CEO提前做好准备。  
  
"对不起Lex，我想我们是时候出发了。"Peter通过玻璃门看到着急又恼火的秘书小姐，不得不开声跟Lex说明情况。  
  
戴着防护眼镜的Lex抬起头，看了眼今天的研究进度。有了Peter的加入今天的有了突破性的进展，其实Lex此刻并不想离开，要是别的助理负责这件事，Lex完全可以像往常一样耍脾气不参加，让助理或秘书去头疼处理与董事会的事，但当Peter用这样恳求的眼神看着自己时，Lex发现很难说出拒绝的话。  
  
"OK，告诉他们让直升机过来，我们马上出发。"Lex的回答让Peter松了口气。  
  
"你实在是太好了，我会办公室拿东西，我们直接在停机坪见？"Peter倒退着步伐离开实验室。  
  
Lex花了几分钟把剩下的工作收尾，他脱下防护服离开实验室，走出大楼前往停机坪。直升机已经就位了，而本该在此等候的Peter却没来，但Lex还是先登上了飞机。  
  
驾驶员看到大Boss已经就座，向他点头示意后就启动螺旋翼准备前往市中心。"等等，我的助理还没来……"Lex刚系好安全带还没来得及戴上降噪耳麦，发动机的轰鸣声盖过了他的话。  
  
"嘿！等我一下！"Lex看到Peter从远处跑来，背着半旧的背包，手里拿着类似食物的牛皮纸袋，挥舞着手让直升机等他。  
  
可驾驶员并没有看到看到Peter，正操控着飞机逐渐爬升。Lex对甩下Peter感到有些抱歉，他希望他不会介意被落下。但意想不到的是在飞机已经离地超过2米的距离，而Peter朝Lex奔来的速度却没有缓下来，他全速冲刺并借助地形优势跳了起来，成功在Lex离开前将自己挂在直升机外支架，然后爬进机舱坐好，把一个牛皮纸袋递给Lex。  
  
"我为你带了午餐。"Peter朝Lex展露他的招牌微笑。  
  
"你，你是怎么，怎么做到的？"Lex对Peter的表现非常震惊和疑惑，同时还有一丝难以展露的戒备。  
  
「嗡——」Peter的蜘蛛反应在脑内再度响起，汗毛一瞬间全部竖了起来。Peter开心的笑容定格在一个奇怪的弧度，他呆住了，因为他刚才无意识地使用了超能力。  
  
他努力让自己冷静下来，在这里并不用担心暴露蜘蛛侠的身份，而超能力者也不会被当成弗兰肯斯坦推上实验台。而且刚才那个高度也没有超出人类极限，许多MBA运动员也可以完成这样的跳跃。  
  
Peter让自己的表情尽量正常，努力轻描淡写地说："如果你问我的是刚才的动作？我想说我曾经是校篮球队的成员，而且也借助了地形的优势才登上飞机。如果你问我为什么这么做，我想说的是我很抱歉耽误了你的午餐，所以想给你带点食物。如果你是想问我是怎么在这么短时间内弄到食物，那我只能回答这其实是秘书小姐的功劳，她提前准备好这个……"  
  
显然，喋喋不休的自己更有点做贼心虚，Peter止住话头不安地看向Lex。  
  
Lex双手抱胸用一个非常严肃且难以揣测的表情看着Peter，然后伸手接过他的午餐掏出三文治吃了起来。  
  
Peter猜这是成功蒙混过关的信号，他挠挠头尴尬地看着Lex吃得嘴巴鼓鼓，却不敢朝他要回自己的午餐。  
  
经过一些令人别扭的沉默和坐立不安的对视之后，直升机终于抵达新落成的大楼楼顶。Lex在还没停稳就跳下了飞机朝大门走去，而尽管气氛非常的尴尬，Peter仍然尽职的当一名助理，迈开长腿三两步追上Lex，详细介绍即将举行的剪彩活动流程和可能出席的人。  
  
在忍受了将近20分钟的沉默后，Peter终于忍不住向Lex道歉，虽然他也不知道Lex为什什么而生气，但曾经中学时期被霸凌的经历告诉他，无论对方是否有错，示弱时常是不错的选择。  
  
"Lex，我很抱歉。抱歉让你错过了午餐、抱歉咖啡不够甜、抱歉差点没赶上直升机、抱歉我不是一个称职的CEO助理……"Peter朝一直大步向前走不曾回头的Lex说。  
  
"是的，你的确不适合CEO助理这份工作。"Lex停下脚步，肯定了Peter的话。  
  
「Shit，我要被解雇了」Peter惊恐地睁大眼睛，仿佛看到了体面的复仇者英雄身份、人人都爱的好邻居蜘蛛侠、Aunt May的苹果派……以及在属于「他的那个纽约」中曾拥有的一切都在和他挥手告别，因为他将被Lex Corp解雇从而错失进入研究中心的机会，无法借助现有的科研力量穿越平行时空，而是在这里成为一个无家可归的异乡人。  
  
"因为比起那些繁琐无谓的行政事务，你更适合当我的科研助手，或篮球队队友……"Lex说完后小声补充了一句，同时扭头看到Peter仿佛一只受伤的小鹿那样看着他。  
  
"Ok，我觉得这不是一个表示感动和惊喜的表情。"Lex把外露的那一丝笑意收回，板着脸抱胸看向Peter。对Peter竟然质疑自身的才能以及质疑自己的眼光而感到生气。  
  
"我以为你要解雇我……"Peter破涕为笑地解释，此刻的Lex在他心目中就跟天使一样美好。  
  
"为什么？我不会解雇你，我说过我喜欢和聪明的人一起，而Peter你是一个有天赋的人，我不想你只是做一个跑腿送餐的行政助理。"Lex歪头不解，有时候他真的无法理解常人的自谦。  
  
Peter张口欲言想继续解释，却发现无法辩驳Lex的话。"抱歉Lex，是我的原因。"他低头挠头傻笑，决定诚恳地认错。  
  
"Hi，抱歉打断你们。Mr.Luthor你准备好了吗？3分钟后轮到你上场了。"此时典礼场控的人来通知，Lex转头朝门外走去。  
  
"下面，有请大都会重建的最大功臣、Lex Corp的CEO，Mr.ex Luthor为新大楼落成剪彩……"门外传来主持人热情的介绍。  
  
"Hey Lex！"Peter追上前，单手帮他顶开厚重的木门，在门完全打开前，Peter低下头靠近Lex快速地说："其实我也喜欢当助理照顾你。"  
  
门外，早已等候多时的记者在Lex出现的一刻开始狂摁快门。经验老道的Lex在此起彼伏的闪光灯中镇定自若地对着镜头微笑、挥手，并向记者问好。  
  
"感谢各位的到来见证这一刻，Lex大楼的落成将意味着大都会的重生。Lex Corp会带领大家携手走出伤痛，重建我们伟大的城市，创造属于我们自己、属于全人类的美好明天。"Lex以一贯自信的姿态进行发言，并在一片掌声中和嘉宾一起完成剪彩。  
  
而在紧接着的记者提问环节中，Lex又再次已他与生俱来的自信和人格魅力征服了全场。  
  
"Mr.Luthor，来自大都会时报。我有一个问题：在超人离开我们之后，大家都存在着一个疑问，那就是「谁能够保护我们？」你又是怎么想的呢？"一位记者提问。  
  
"我，以及Lex Corp。"Lex坚定地回答。"在大都会第一次受袭之后，我相信人类不能在没有携带任何外星科技武器的情况下在大街上安然闲逛。Lex Corp和联邦政府已经达成科研合作，共同开发氪星科技，确保我们有能力对抗下一个「毁灭日」。"  
  
"Mr.Luthor，我是星球日报的记者。有消息称是你非法利用氪星科技导致了超人的死，请问你对此有什么需解释或澄清的吗？"  
  
"那都是不实的谣言。虽然众所周知，我并不赞同民众对外星人盲目的崇拜。愚者才会盲从，而这个世界太多蠢人，认为从天而降的他是正义的化身。但我看清他的真面目，而民众也应该亲眼看清他的真面目，他是一个威胁，一个将全人类暴露在全宇宙的威胁。"Lex冷着脸回答了这个问题。  
  
Peter没想过Lex并不赞同超级英雄的论调，因为他是那种对社会充满热忱和责任感的企业家，他爱他的城市、爱他的市民，而保护大都会的超人理应得到他的尊重。  
  
同样是一名保护市民的超级英雄，超人无法得到Lex的认可让Peter非常介意，仿佛超人的行为得不到认同，那他作为蜘蛛侠所做得一切也得不到Lex的认同，这样的认知让Peter非常沮丧。在结束记者会前往下一个活动场地的途中，他还是忍不住问了Lex对超人的看法。  
  
"我对他为人类做的好事感到衷心的感谢，但我也无法原谅他为大都会所带来的威胁。我永远无法忘记那曾经盘旋在头顶的巨型外星飞船，刺眼的白光从船底直射地面，高频的震荡波在不断给周围增加重力，将范围内的汽车、行人，任何物体抛至半空然后重重落下，Wayne大楼轰然倒塌，Lex Corp、星球日报的办公室严重损毁……至少有5个街区这么大的范围被夷为平地。没错，现在变成了超人纪念公园。人们只记得他的好，却忘记一切因他而起。"回忆起曾经的灾难，Lex愤怒又落寞的说。  
  
「他失去了很多」Peter可以想像得到。"Lex你已经尽力了。"他安慰地把手搭在Lex的肩膀上鼓励他。  
  
"人苦乐参半的悲哀就在于有知识却无力量，我拥有了解一切的智力却没有阻止灾难发生的能力，这二者是如此的互相矛盾。现在我们拥有了氪星的遗产，用我的智慧去研究创造更多，让主动权掌握在人类手上。既然我有这样的能力，我就有责任这样做。"Lex握紧拳头，坚定的说。  
  
" **能力越大，责任越大。** "Peter说出他一直奉行在心中的信条。  
  
"没错，Peter。"Lex转头，朝Peter露出志在必得的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随着剧情发展，本文的Lex也融合了官方不同作品里的一些设定，但整体依然是跟BVS和JL中的剧情来走，同时在具体设定上进行了延伸。在官方设定和我对角色的理解，Lex Luthor不是传统意义上的坏人，他有他的考虑，但他为了达到目的也的确会不择手段。在BVS里面，他非常愤怒。我觉得这可能也是电影想展示给我们思考的问题吧，钢铁之躯和BVS开头其实都告诉观众大都会在这场大战中受到了严重的损毁，而Lex将这一切怪到了superman身上。  
> 觉得剧情有点拖沓，想写的太多有时也太唠叨了……下面会尽力加快剧情的发展！大家请期待Peter掉马^_^ （咳，醒醒！DC世界没有蜘蛛侠）


	4. Chapter 4

＊＊＊＊   
  
大都会，夜。氪星飞船的坠毁遗址被军方重兵把守。一部白色的豪车驶进关卡，Lex摇下车窗将通行文书递给门口执勤的士兵。   
  
"Hi，Larry 晚上好。今天是你值班吗？"Lex与值守的门卫套近乎。   
  
"晚上好，Mr.Luthor。你今天好像比平常来得晚。"士兵脱帽致意，像往常一样查阅文书以及确认车内没有其它人后即放行。   
  
Lex在停车场把车停稳，深夜时分周围并没有其它人。"Peter 我们进门了。"Lex 敲敲后座提醒藏在里头的Peter。   
  
"呼！这里的空间小到我回想起纽约挤地铁的经历。"Peter 掀起坐垫从后座钻了出来，扶正眼镜呼了口气。   
  
"等一下我走正门进，根据事前给你看过的地形图，你从5号排风口进来。相信用你那堪比NBA球星的弹跳能力，跳上离地面最近的排风口完全不成问题。我们按计划，20分钟后我在3号生物隔离舱门前和你会合，然后我负责支开守卫，你趁这个机会溜进去。都清楚了吗？有没有问题Peter？"Lex趁着四下无人和Peter重复了一遍潜入计划。   
  
"了解，Boss。"Peter点点头，跳动身体扭头做着热身运动。   
  
"很好。"Lex 点点头，看着干劲十足的Peter。"但在这一切正式开始之前，我还是要说一句：Pete，不要被别人抓到。你并没有这里的通行许可，如果你有这方面的顾虑，没关系，你可以现在告诉我，然后藏在车里等回来。"Lex 看着Peter 认真地说道。   
  
"⋯⋯不，Lex，你说过你没法独立完成这个，你需要我。这是因为我们的研究，而做着一切是为了拯救受苦的人。这值得我冒这个险。"Peter Parker 从来不是一个盲目遵守规则的人，作为蜘蛛侠的他在「遵纪守法」和「充当英雄」之间一直有自己的准则。   
  
"Well，其实我也可以先骇进中枢系统，让智能终端在我提取再生组织液的瞬间对液体进行充能活化。不过，你在的话操作会更加简单有效。"Lex 耸肩装作不在意的说，而Peter 的回答则让他掩饰不住微笑。   
  
"当然，因为我是你的助手。"Peter 打趣地回了句。   
  
"是的没错，别搞砸了Peter，我会扣你工资的。"Lex 拍了一下Peter的手臂以示鼓励，然后转身朝大门走去。   
  
Peter 也笑着转身，迈着轻盈的步伐寻找要突破的通风口。   
  
Peter 用了比预想中短的时间抵达汇合点，他小心地藏匿在守卫和监控摄像看不到的死角位。没过一会Lex 也来到隔离舱入口，Peter 在他视线范围内挥手示意已经准备就绪。   
  
Lex 利用他的手提箱制造了一个无伤大雅的小混乱让Peter 成功溜进门内，然后待混乱结束后自己再光明正大地走进隔离舱。   
  
"你没事吧？"Peter 接过Lex 的手提箱拿在手中，问Lex 有没有被刚才混乱时的浓烟呛到。   
  
"对比起被自动灭火喷头淋得一身湿的守卫，我这不算什么。倒是没想到Peter你在这方面这么擅长，看你平常一副好学生的样子，刚刚你的表现更像那种常常逃课偷溜出学校的坏学生。"Lex 打趣地用手背拍拍Peter 。   
  
"不，我在课业上一直是优等生，你可不能冤枉我。"Pete r 笑着否认，而从学生时代就当蜘蛛侠的他的确曾因为不少紧急事件从学校溜走。   
  
他们绕过船身损毁最严重的部分，来到孕育氪星人胚胎的养育舱。舱体受损颇为严重，蓄满再生组织液的池面漂浮着奇怪的红色软组织，水池顶端还破开了一个大洞，仿佛有什么东西曾在此破洞而出。   
  
"哇，这里就好像有异形怪物诞生过一样。"Peter 环顾这一片狼藉的地方吐槽道。   
  
"的确，杀死超人的怪兽「毁灭日」就在这里诞生。"Lex 轻描淡写地回答，走到控制面板前唤醒飞船主脑。”我这这里操控主脑进行生物活化的充能，而我需要Peter 你则要走入溶液池中央，采集尽量多的活性组织液供我们后续实验使用。”   
  
“What？！不可以在池边采集吗？这里甚至没有防护服，你就不担心我会外星辐射致秃吗？   
  
“不可以，活化反应是根据充能接触点从中间向外散开，所以必须要采集中央的才能确保数据的有效性。另外，别担心我也下去过几次。我保证这里的辐射总量甚至不到氪石的0.001%。”Lex 摆摆手让Peter 放心。   
  
“抱歉 Aunt May ，我真的很喜欢你送给我的新鞋……”Peter穿着滑板鞋将脚伸进水中，拿着试管缓缓朝池中心走去。   
  
“准备好了吗？”Lex 问Peter。后者点头，并准确地在启动瞬间完成采集，湿漉漉地拿着实验原料从军事禁区溜出来，和Lex 一起回到Lex corp实验室进行样本分析。   
  
经过多轮反复实验，在两个多月后，他们的基因强化再生工程终于有了突破性的成果。   
  
  
＊＊＊＊   
  
  
"Peter，把球传给我！"Lex 在三分线外高举双手。   
  
与此同时，Lex Corp 目前的最受众人关注的新丁 Peter Parker 刚用他出色的弹跳能力抢到篮板，以流畅的动作在空中转身落地并完成一个跨步，然后将篮球精准地送入了Lex的手中。   
  
Lex接到球随即弓膝投篮，收获一个完美的三分球。   
  
"Yes！ Good job Peter" Lex与跑过来的Peter击掌庆祝得分，眼角扫过场外发现下属领着几位新任政府议员正在靠近，Lex抬手示意比赛结束，微笑着主动走向议员并打招呼。   
  
"早上好，议员先生，欢迎你的到来。"Lex热情地伸手，与来者亲切地握手。"请允许我来带路，向各位展示Lex Corp 即将造福全社会的最新科技成果。"   
  
"Peter，是时侯开始工作了。"Lex 勾勾手指让一旁喝水休息的Peter跟上，接过西服外套进入工作模式。   
  
他们走进了科研中心的生化实验室，在开始成果展示之前Lex向来访的议员说："作为美国人都知道的历史——哥伦布发现了新大陆，乔治•华盛顿成立了美利坚。但在这历史的背后，又有多少人关心曾经美洲大陆的原住民印第安人遭遇了怎样的驱赶和屠杀。一个新世界建立的背后往往隐藏着旧世界的鲜血。"   
  
Lex拿起实验桌上他最爱的蓝色压力球继续说道："我们已经是旧世界的人了，议员先生。"他旋转着手中的蓝色小球，直视对面的人。   
  
"在超人降临的那一刻，我、你、每一位平常人，成为了旧世界的人。"Lex 举起食指止住议员另一位女属下想反驳的话头，解释道："在这里我并非想否认超人在「毁灭日」中的献身，我只是想说他们、他们这类超常之人，可能随时从天而降，把地球当作他们的战场、领地或者是他们发现的「新大陆」，成为主宰我们这颗蓝色小星球命运的「神」。"   
  
"他们当中亦有像超人一样的英雄。"那位刚想反驳的年轻的女士对Lex说道。   
  
"好吧，他们当中或许有部分是好人。但谁也不能保证他会一直像天神那样完美。即使他成为我们敌人的机率只有1％，我们也必须将这些可能性当成「绝对」来对待。”Lex 铿锵有力地说。   
  
“你知道美国最古老的一则谎言吗？那就是「力量可以是无害的」。如果神是全能的，那他不可能尽善尽美。如果他尽善尽美，他就不可能无所不能。"   
  
Lex 依然坚持他的观点，他停顿了一下然后继续说："与其祈祷神的怜悯，我们不如成为盗火者普罗米修斯，利用他们的知识和智慧武装自己。他停顿了一下，朝Peter点点头让他准备进行实验演示。   
  
“目前Lex Corp科研团队已经从氪星飞船坠毁遗骸的生命养育舱中成功提取到再生强化的关键基因。通过完成与人类基因的重组再生，我们甚至有可能做到起死回生。试想一下，我们将能让失去双腿的残疾人重新奔跑、濒临死亡的病人重获新生、被疾病折磨的病童健康成长⋯⋯一旦完成人类基因的重新编码，那将能诞生出拥有人类智慧和超人类力量的新人类。" Lex 抬手示意来访的政府官员留心听Peter的演讲。   
  
“众所周知，人类基因的实验在学界上、社会上都饱受争议，认为如果我们引入外来基因或是调整人类的基因序列会对人类繁衍产生不可弥补的影响。但从人类进化的历史来看，基因变异往往是种群之间优胜劣汰的关键。严格来说，我们只是利用氪星人的超强再生能力，帮助我们有需要的人重获新生。”Peter 尽职详细地讲解着。   
  
“我们在氪星现有科技的基础上进行针对人类的改良，在能量足够充分的条件下，通过再生液的作用能达到活化的效果。”Peter 通过屏幕展示他们实验的记录。   
  
“达到这个实验结果的关键在于需要有无限化的能量为细胞活化提供动力，而S.T.A.R. Labs拥有的「再造引擎」是来自天启星的「母盒」，一个能既是毁灭也是再生，甚至可以重建一个星球的永恒能量矩阵。然而遗憾的是，S.T.A.R. Labs的负责人Silas Stone 博士和我在研究上有些分歧，可能是对我所提出的实验室合并计划感到不满。”Lex 耸肩，对此表示无能为力。   
  
“我们只需要政府部门协助出具一张设备调用申请，让S.T.A.R. Labs允许Lex Corp借用他们的「再造引擎」一段时间，直至我们的实验进入实践阶段。”Lex 对议员说出了他的需求。   
  
议员听了之后踌躇了半刻，并没有立刻同意，他环视了Lex与一脸期待的Peter后说：”我回去会和我的团队商议此事，感谢你们今天的邀请。”   
  
Lex 把手中的减压球拍在桌面，极快地收起不悦的神情，露出一个有些无奈又失落的微笑，笑着表示：”那我就等你们的好消息了。请往这边，我领你们出去。”Lex 抬手送议员离开。   
  
主要负责此次行程的议员吩咐其属下先行半步，慢下来搭住Lex肩膀，小声地和他说：”你知道一个杰出的医学成就并不能为我们赢得选票，对吧？”   
  
“当然，「母盒」亦能被武器化，其威力是核弹的十倍甚至百倍。而通过片段化人类的DNA并操纵其与外星DNA结合所诞生的超级战士，将能在战场上所向披靡战无不胜。”Lex 顺着说，他清楚议员的潜台词。   
  
“你会得到S.T.A.R. Labs的所有研发控制权，期待你的研究成果。”议员主动伸手，与Lex 达成协议。   
  
“合作愉快，议员先生。”Lex 握住议员的手，露出一个真心的微笑。   
  
他目送议员离开，在休息接待区拿起一个糖罐，取出一个他最爱的樱桃味小熊硬糖。   
  
“Hey Lex，你觉得政府会同意我们的申请吗？”整理完演讲材料的Peter 从实验室走出来，有些担心的问Lex。   
  
“他们已经同意了。”Lex 把水果糖放入口中。   
  
“真的吗？但刚才……你是怎么做到的？”Peter完全没想到事情会发展得这么快。   
  
“我请他吃了糖。”Lex 又拿起一颗糖，并送到Peter嘴边，歪头微笑地看着他。   
  
“什么？”   
  
「嗡————」许久没发作过的蜘蛛感应再一次抽风，尖锐的耳鸣使Peter脑内一片空白地呆立着。   
  
“尝尝，是樱桃味的。”Lex 把糖凑到Peter唇上，Peter的嘴唇甚至能感受到Lex手指的温度。   
  
Peter条件反射地张开嘴吃下这颗甜美的糖果，情不自禁地说道：” **你做到了。（You did it）** ”   
  
“ **我们做到了。（We did it）** ”Lex 吮了蘸上糖霜的手指，把笑容咧得更大。   
  
而他面对的Peter则无法自制地血气上头闹了个大红脸，眼神慌张地低头忽然不敢看Lex 的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇下一章终于可以接正联电影的剧情了！小蜘蛛也会同步掉马什么的┓( ′∀` )┏ 你们猜Lex会有什么反应，嘿嘿


	5. Chapter 5

＊＊＊＊

“求求你放过我们，我还有家人！”Lex在一片尖叫声中缓缓转醒，躺在肮脏的地板上浑身酸痛，甩了甩脑袋开始回想他到底经历了什么。

能量接近无限化的外星能量矩阵、人体细胞再生实验、掌握权力和知识的兴奋感、Peter甜度适中的咖啡香气，然后是突然破碎的玻璃和被入侵的大楼、震耳欲聋的警报以及来者不善的外星生物，接着就是眼前一黑，伴随着头晕目眩的疼痛在这个陌生的地方醒来。

“这没想到堂堂Lex Corp的CEO也会有这么不体面的时候。”一把熟悉的声音从旁边响起。

Lex眯着眼把自己撑起来坐好，扭头朝旁边的人挖苦道：“你好啊Dr.Stone，我还不知道你什么时候改行开始研究外星生命体了。”

“省省你的伶牙俐齿吧Mr.Luthor，你的贪婪和自负很快就将成为你的丧钟了。”

“你靠近过「母盒」，你身上有它的味道，告诉我，它在哪里？”一位全身铠甲、身材极为高大的外星将领拎起一个个人类问相同的问题。

那是天启星的指挥官荒原狼，Lex在接管氪星飞船的人工智能时看到过他。他想利用母盒将地球改造成第二个天启星。Lex瞳孔微缩暗中摸索着身上有什么可以抵抗的武器。

“求求你，我还有家人”一个被拎起的S.T.A.R. Labs清洁工人求饶道。

“错误答案，为什么你们每个人都告诉我这个。”荒原狼气得把人摔到墙上。“没用的家伙！”他抓起Lex身旁的Dr.Stone，“到你了，我的「母盒」在哪里？”他大声问道。

Silas Stone把眼神瞟向Lex的方向，让Lex如临大敌般全身紧绷。母盒就存放在Lex Corp实验室的外星辐射隔离仓库，这也可能是荒原狼暂时追踪不到它的原因。

“我死也不会告诉你的！”Dr.Stone最后选择视死如归的什么也没说，但作为军事指挥官的荒原狼识破了他，认为Dr.Stone和Lex都是知情人。

于是他弯下腰用另一只手把Lex举到面前，又问了一遍：“或许你能告诉我？”

Lex同样以无畏的眼神怒视着荒原狼，Lex不可容忍任何其他外星生物统领地球，地球只能掌握在人类手上，掌握在他手上！

“你不属于这里，荒原狼，你不可能成为一个新的神。”Lex冷静地朝荒原狼说道。

“有趣，你认识我。”听到这话的荒原狼歪歪头，扔下另一只手举着的Dr.Stone，接过手下递过来的战斧。

“我会让你尖叫着跪倒在我面前，赞颂我为地球上唯一的神。”他举起斧头准备逼供。

无计可施的Lex只能闭上双眼等待着痛苦的到来，他受够了自以为高人一等的外星入侵者对他自尊的折辱，作为地球上最聪明的人类他宁死也不会妥协。

“嘿！那边的羊角大叔，据我所知地球上的神只有一个，那就是万能的上帝。呃，不对是两个。呃，三个——阿斯加德星的雷神索尔算外星人还是北欧之神？他弟弟诡计之神洛基又要怎么算……？啊不管啦！总之他说的没错，你是不可能在这里称神的！”Peter穿上他久违的蜘蛛侠战衣，射出蛛网困住离荒原狼最近的两个守卫，然后随蛛丝荡起借助反作用力飞身踹到荒原狼举起那只手的肘关节，使他不得不松开Lex。

Lex脱身后立刻站起来往安全的地方跑，可惜数量众多的类魔让他无处可逃。蜘蛛侠挡在他面前如临大敌，以他的身手拖住荒原狼并没有问题，但他周围数量众多的类魔才是真正的麻烦，Peter在此刻真的非常怀念他的复仇者伙伴。

虽然有一个穿着奇怪紧身衣的人来救场，但以一敌多悬殊的战斗力对比让情况依然不容乐观。

在紧张的对峙间，Lex打量着面前这位忽然出现的陌生人，据他对大都会、哥谭、中心城等超人类的调查资料，并没有和这相符合的人选。而且这个超能力非常罕见，武器也不同寻常……好像是高韧性的粘性蛛网？

更重要的是，这个人的背影和声音让他有一种熟悉感，他有些不希望这个人的真实身份是他脑中想到的那个人，这是他第一次想否认自己的推断。可荒原狼紧接着说出的话打破了他的妄想。

“噢，你也接触过母盒，或许我能让你成为这里唯一肯开口的人。”荒原狼对蜘蛛侠露出残忍的微笑。

“L…Sir，当我给你信号的时候，我需要你用最快的速度向左边那个出口跑，而且不要回头。当到达安全的地方请通知武装力量来支援，OK？”Peter低声快速地和Lex说。

而听到这话的Lex心中涌入一股久违的被欺骗的怒火以及无能为力的屈辱，但他的理智促使他按Peter的指示去做，因为这是他能活下来的最大希望。

“就是现在！所有人跟着他跑！”Peter射出蛛丝黏住靠近门口的类魔，为Lex扫清道路。

然后赤手空拳迎上荒原狼，并提醒现场的人质趁乱逃走。场面随即一片混乱，慌不择路的人们尖叫乱跑，Peter在抵御荒原狼的攻击时还要协助人们撤离。

“当心后面！”他侧手射出蛛网将类魔黏到墙上解救差点丧命的Dr.Stone，却来不及格挡身后暴怒的荒原狼。而就在这个紧急关头，一发能量炮击打断了荒原狼的攻击。

“爸爸，你没事吧？”一个银色铠甲的机器人飞过来救起了Dr.Stone。

“Victor”Dr.Stone激动的看着他的儿子。

荒原狼再次停下来，看着钢骨赞叹道：“你是由母盒孕育而生的，一个混沌的存在。”

“我可不这么想。”钢骨反手朝荒原狼再开一炮。

“OK，你们不是一伙的对吧？嗨Victor，我是蜘蛛侠，你的战衣真帅！”Peter快速地自我介绍了一番，“虽然不想打扰你们父子两叙旧，但我想灭虫是现在的首要任务——我的天啊！”还没唠叨完，神奇女侠从上方跳下来，一刀刺死了Peter旁边的类魔，并将荒原狼撞出墙外。

如果不是带着面罩，Peter现在震惊的表情一定十分好笑。接着一道黑影从天而降将类魔士兵击倒，蝙蝠形状的尖耳和黑色的斗篷都昭示着他黑暗骑士的身份。

“噢！我知道，你是蝙蝠侠！”恶补过这个世界知识的Peter当然知道这位令哥谭罪犯闻风丧胆的义警。

“嗨，我是蜘——”

“先救人。”蝙蝠侠用低沉的嗓音打断Peter的话，顺手又解决两只类魔。

“你说的对。”正当Peter想扶着Dr.Stone往外走时，一眨眼间手边的人就没了。他还没搞懂发生什么事，他附近的人质就一个又一个地消失了。

“What the ——？？”Peter感到一阵强风，然后就来到另一个房间和惊魂未定的人们在一起。

“噢，呃……抱歉，手太快抓错了……”一个穿着红色战衣似乎有点腼腆的男孩在他身旁道歉，然后又忽然消失了。

“超、超能鬼？！”Peter惊叫，这个世界的超能让他大开眼界。

“那是Barry Allen，他只是跑得比较快而已。”与逃出生天的人们在一块的Lex解释道。

“懂了。我必须回去。”蜘蛛侠仿佛是特意和Lex说的。“嘿！各位，走廊的尽头应该有楼梯可以回到地面，大家就跟着呃，这位先生走，好吗？”Peter示意大家跟着Lex离开，然后倒退着小跑返回战场。

“Shit！你——要小心”Lex话还没有说完，蜘蛛侠就射出蛛丝荡起，用脚将追出来的类魔踢回战场。

＊＊＊＊

“蝙蝠侠，我猜这是你掉的。”回归战场的蜘蛛侠终于能无所顾忌的展开战斗模式，他捡起枪丢给正在和类魔肉搏的蝙蝠侠，并将另一只类魔黏到墙上。

“谢谢你，年轻人。”蜘蛛侠射出飞索荡到天井去支援神奇女侠。

天井的战斗正进行到白热化阶段，蝙蝠侠招来了重型机甲「夜行者」对类魔进行扫射。愤怒的荒原狼进行碾压式的反击，几乎被解体的机甲掉到了最底层。

蜘蛛侠一跃而下，用蛛丝扯落捉着Barry飞走的类魔，救下了他。“你受伤了，没事吧？”Peter问道。

“谢、谢你，呃……蜘蛛人？”比利害羞的说。

“不，是蜘蛛侠。你好”Peter友好地伸手。

“噢！你好，我是……呃，没事了。”Barry说到一半又止住话头，小声地抱怨：“该死，我应该提前想好化名的！”

“小心了！”钢骨从远处飞来接管了「夜行者」并对荒原狼发射了火箭炮，然而荒原狼将其徒手抓住甩到旁边。一股不详的声音从被炸裂的墙外传来。

“我们上面是什么？”Barry慌张地问。

“哥谭港”蝙蝠侠回答。

“伙计们，是时候离开了！”Peter比蝙蝠侠更快一步扶起负伤的Barry往机甲方向跑。

“戴安娜，没时间了。”蝙蝠侠劝神奇女侠尽快离开。

“除了虫子，溺水也是使我恐惧的事！”Barry崩溃地叫道。

“嗷，这么说有点伤人。”Peter希望能缓解一下Barry紧张的心情。

“抱歉，我不是指你。呃，蜘蛛吃飞虫，挺好的。”Barry磕磕巴巴地解释。

“放松一些，我们能出去的。”

在海王的帮助下，他们终于在被淹之前爬上了蝙蝠侠的「夜行者」，钢骨操控着它一步一步往上爬，然而爬没两步才刚刚脱离危险，机甲就在半路熄火了。

“怎么了？”Peter问。

驾驶舱内的钢骨懊恼地抱怨了一句，然后喃喃自语道：“再造引擎……”说完就立刻打开驾驶舱飞走了。

“他就这么丢下我们逃走了吗？”Barry疑惑地问了一句。

“他说的再造引擎是S.T.A.R. Labs那个吗？还有，你们谁还会开这架东西？”Peter同样充满疑惑地问。

蝙蝠侠认命地爬进了驾驶舱。

＊＊＊＊

好不容易回到地面，哥谭警局已经到场展开救援。Peter焦急地四处张望，想确认Lex是否安全。

一旁的蝙蝠侠正在向赶来支援的海王了解情况，亚特兰蒂斯和天堂岛的母盒都已经被荒原狼夺走了。

“这么说现在他只需要人类手中的最后一个母盒就集齐了。”神奇女侠说道。

“Sir，你没事吧？”Peter终于看到Lex，他正从人群里朝他们走来，Peter几乎想立刻冲到他身边查看他是否无碍。

“荒原狼在找母盒。”Lex忍着痛走过来对蝙蝠侠说，他现在必须和他们交换信息以判断事情的严重性到底到了什么程度。

“如果他还没拿到的话。”蝙蝠侠不乐观地。

“他还没有拿到。”钢骨提着一个非常眼熟的金属盒从天而降，并以非常钢铁侠的动作着陆。

“你毁了我们的实验室？！”Peter和Lex同时朝钢骨大叫。要知道现在仅存的母盒就存放在守卫森严的Lex Corp实验室里，不久前他们还研究过呢。那就是说，如果钢骨要拿到母盒，就必须强行破门而入。

“你、你们是一伙的吗？”Barry再度发问，似乎没想到正直友善的蜘蛛侠会和蝙蝠侠口中的伪善野心家Lex Luthor是一伙的。

“Yes.”Peter刚才一开口就意识到自己穿帮了，现在只能承认。

“No！”而Lex却在同一时间否认了他们的关系。

“Lex……”Peter受伤地说。

“我根本不认识什么蜘蛛侠，而且我保留追究你破坏和侵占Lex Corp资产的权利！”Lex没有理会Peter，而是指着钢骨凶狠地说。

“再造引擎是政府资产，你只是有权研究它。”钢骨耸肩，不为所动地反驳道。

“噢？是吗？那让我们走着瞧！”Lex气得发抖。

“Lex，别——让我们回去看看实验室的情况吧。”Peter伸手搭着Lex的肩膀，企图安慰他的情绪。

而Lex把他一手甩开，“走开！我根本不认识你！”然后转过身抛下Peter，搭上公司安排的直升机离开了。

Peter沮丧地低下头，心想这回肯定算失业了。

“年轻人，有兴趣加入我们吗？我们需要你对母盒有关研究的知识，这关乎全人类。”蝙蝠侠走了过来，搭着Peter肩膀问。

现在Peter似乎别无选择了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式掉马，错别字修改好了，稍后会加一些人物关系的介绍。  
> 这篇文我现在越写越觉得想晋江综漫区的猎奇大杂烩……  
> 所以一直边写边嫌弃，犹豫要不要继续写下去：（


End file.
